


You'd Make A Cute Couple

by Quartzling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartzling/pseuds/Quartzling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether it’s Adrienette, Ladynoir, Marichat, or Ladrien, the world thinks Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir would make a cute couple. It doesn’t matter which pairing their in, the world tells them so. Dedicated to @kuresgotthecure on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd Make A Cute Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@kuresgotthecure](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40kuresgotthecure).



**Adrienette**

Marinette was happy. Gloriously joyful. She was walking, and Adrien was beside her. They were going to the movies. Over the last few weeks they’d gotten closer, even becoming fast friends. Now she didn’t turn red at his mere presence and she could talk to him normally.

They waited in line together at the ticket booth. Finally they reached the counter and told the lady that they wanted two tickets to the latest Studio Ghibli movie.

“You two are such a cute couple,” the ticket lady smile, and handed them their tickets. Marinette and Adrien both turned red.

“We're not like that,” Adrien began.

“We’re just friends,” Marinette explained, her voice sounding a bit off. They weren't together, but she wouldn't mind if they were.

The women laughed, “My mistake, but _you’d make a cute couple_.” The two blushed and thanked the lady for their tickets and walked away. Marinette looked back and the women winked at her.

They were awkward for the rest of the day.

**Marichat**

Hawkmoth had attacked again. This time Marinette had been there to see it and the akumatized villain had instantly spotted her. She'd managed to not to get caught but she couldn't get away and transform.

Then Chat Noir appeared out of nowhere and rescued her. She tried to convince him to put her down, but the villain had turned the street into a black sludge, and now it was covering the roofs of buildings with the same goo.

Finally Chat Noir reached a clean roof and set Marinette down. Then he shot off to fight the akuma. 

And Marinette became Ladybug.

The spotted hero appeared, and together the Parisian super duo defeated the villain. And she cleansed the Akuma.

Chat Noir returned to the roof to check on Marinette, but she was already gone.

A week later she was at the store when she spotted her picture on the cover of a tabloid, this time it wasn’t Ladybug as she was used to. No this time it was Marinette.

In the picture Chat Noir had her clasped to his chest and a sweet smile on his lips.

She remembered this moment, he’d been rescuing her. The villain had just shot a glob of slime their way and she’d been forced to burrow her face into his chest to avoid it. Below the photo was the caption: _Wouldn’t they Make a Cute Couple?_

Marinette sighed, hopefully no one would recognize her, after all the photo only featured the back of her head.

**LadyNoir**

A reporter approached them, a microphone in hand. “Are Paris’s superhero duo dating?” he asked.

Ladybug quickly shook her head, “We’re just friends.”

“We’re not like that,” Chat Noir agreed, his voice held a small note of longing. He almost sounded like Adrien, the sassy cat subdued.

Ladybug frowned slightly, where had she heard that?

The reporter smiled, “Well _you’d make a cute couple,_ though.”

Now she’d definitely heard that before. At the man's words Chat Noir returned, grinning widely he said, “My thought’s exactly.” Ladybug sighed and rolled her eyes.

**Ladrien**

The akuma had been cleansed and Chat Noir had never arrived, she wondered why.

Ladybug heard a boyish scream, she sprinted over and lifted a car, revealing a boy. 

Adrien. 

He’d luckily not been squashed. She lifted him into her arms and carried him over to the sidewalk, and set him on his feet. “You okay?” she asked, her cheeks beginning to redden.

“Y-yes,” he stammered.

An older gentleman who she’d saved earlier walked by. “You know, _you’d make such a cute couple,_ ” his eyes twinkled.

When he was out of earshot, Ladybug groaned. When she saw Adrien’s worried expression, she tripped over herself trying to explain. “It’s not that I wouldn’t date y - your cute and all - it’s just that’s the fourth time I’ve heard that this week.”

Adrien smiled, what a coincidence.


End file.
